No Such Thing As Love
by BethyBoo97
Summary: She doesn't believe in love but now it's happening she hasn't a clue, but it can't happen. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!


_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

I'm Sandra Pullman, I don't do falling in love or anything so pathetic as that. Never have and I doubt I ever will. Don't get me wrong I have had relationships but I've never done the whole love thing. Relationships are just for the fun of it, to have someone there but I don't see the point in any deep connection such as love, maybe that's why I have such strained relationships with those I care about most; like my mum.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

I've had plenty of relationships, it's not like I've slept around but I've never been with any one who really made me feel special or who I felt I had a connection with. I can easily turn on my girlish charm and instantly get what I want but I don't want that anymore, I want someone to instantly know what I want and need and if that means doing the whole falling in love thing then so be it.

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

That was until you, you make me feel like a girl again without having to turn it on and off but I don't feel you want me too, I know you make jokes about how much of a stunner I am. You could never be serious though, I may be blonde and quite petit but I'm not your type and the thought of that just makes me want to give up and I don't know why.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yea you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

You make me feel so happy by just being around and as annoying as your cockney accent is I just want to listen to it all day and you telling me you love me. I think my feelings are starting to show though and now the automatic barriers I have are going down to protect myself. I can't fall in love it's not worth the trouble.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And everytime I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

You know something's up, it's not fair that you can see through me so easily. The pain of hiding whatever I feel, which is by no way love as I don't believe in it, is far too much trouble. This isn't me, I'm tough as nails Sandra Pullman the toughest blonde in the met but yet when it comes to emotions and you I may as well be a newborn I'm that weak.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

"Sandra? What's going on?" He asks bringing me crashing back to reality.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. I know exactly what he means though, I told you he could see through me.

"You aren't your efficient self, new man is it?" Maybe I'm not as transparent as I thought, he knows there's a man but is seemingly oblivious to the fact i_t's him and yet that deep down makes me ache._

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

I know you're getting closer to the truth but I will not admit it, I can't and even if I did what the hell would I say?! 'Yeah so Gerry I don't believe in love and I'd probably have a heart attack if I did but I feel something about you and it's driving me mad.' Yeah that'd go down well.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defences up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack _


End file.
